disneyplusfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mandalorian
The Mandalorian is a live-action Disney+ Original series from the Star Wars franchise that premiered November 12, 2019. Synopsis After the fall of the Galactic Empire, lawlessness has spread throughout the galaxy. A lone gunfighter makes his way through the outer reaches, earning his keep as a bounty hunter. Cast *Pedro Pascal as The Mandalorian *Gina Carano as Cara Dune *Carl Weathers as Greef Karga *Nick Nolte as Kuiil *Giancarlo Esposito as Gideon *Emily Swallow as The Armorer *Omid Abtahi as Dr. Pershing *Werner Herzog as The Client *Taika Waititi as IG-11 *Bill Burr as Heym Yann *Mark Boone Junior as Ran *Natalia Tena as Xi'an *Ming-Na Wen as Fennec Shand *Julia Jones as Omera Various puppeteers performed "The Child." List of Episodes *Chapter 1: The Mandalorian *Chapter 2: The Child *Chapter 3: The Sin *Chapter 4: Sanctuary *Chapter 5: The Gunslinger *Chapter 6: The Prisoner *Chapter 7: The Reckoning *Chapter 8: Redemption Gallery The Mandalorian Logo.jpg Star-wars-the-mandalorian-tv-series.jpg S1_E__Cara_Dune.jpg S1_E__Greef_Carga.jpg S1_E__Lone_Mandalorian_gunfighter_(2).jpg S1_E__Lone_Mandalorian_gunfighter_(3).jpg The Mandalorian EW Cover.jpg The Mandalorian EW Still 01.jpg The Mandalorian EW Still 02.jpg The Mandalorian EW Still 03.jpg The Mandalorian Banner.jpg The Mandalorian Character Posters 01.jpg The Mandalorian Character Posters 02.jpg The Mandalorian Character Posters 03.jpg The Mandalorian Character Posters 04.jpg The Mandalorian Character Posters 05.jpg Razor Crest Still.jpeg Ming-Na-Wen-The-Mandalorian.jpg The Mandalorian Needle Design Poster.jpg The Mandalorian 17th and Oak Poster.jpg The Mandalorian Nicky Barkla Poster.jpg The Mandalorian Stills 01.jpeg The Mandalorian Stills 02.jpg The Mandalorian Stills 03.jpg The Mandalorian Stills 04.jpg The Mandalorian Stills 05.jpeg The Mandalorian Stills 06.jpeg The Mandalorian Stills 07.jpg The Mandalorian Stills 08.jpeg The Mandalorian Stills 09.jpg The Mandalorian Stills 10.jpg The Mandalorian Stills 11.jpeg The Mandalorian Stills 12.jpg The Mandalorian Tracie Ching Poster.jpg The Mandalorian Chris Malbon Poster.jpg The Mandalorian Rolarafal Poster.jpg The Mandalorian SG Poster.jpg The Mandalorian Skinner Creative Poster.jpeg Chapter One - The Mandalorian 01.jpg Chapter One - The Mandalorian 02.jpg Chapter One - The Mandalorian 03.jpg Chapter One - The Mandalorian 04.jpeg Chapter One - The Mandalorian 05.jpeg Chapter One - The Mandalorian 06.jpeg Chapter One - The Mandalorian 07.jpeg Chapter Two - The Mandalorian 01.jpg Chapter Two - The Mandalorian 02.jpg Chapter Two - The Mandalorian 03.jpeg Chapter Two - The Mandalorian 04.jpeg the-mandalorian-episode-3-baby-yoda.jpg the-mandalorian-episode-3-fire-image.jpg the-mandalorian-episode-3-image.jpg the-mandalorian-episode-3-the-armorer.jpg the-mandalorian-episode-3-the-client-werner-herzog.jpg the-mandalorian-episode-3-the-sin-image.jpg The Mandalorian Chapter 4 Stills 01.jpg The Mandalorian Chapter 4 Stills 02.jpg The Mandalorian Chapter 4 Stills 03.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 4 Stills 04.jpg The Mandalorian Chapter 4 Stills 05.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 4 Stills 06.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 4 Stills 07.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 5 Stills 01.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 5 Stills 02.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 5 Stills 03.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 5 Stills 04.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 5 Stills 05.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 5 Stills 06.jpg The Mandalorian Chapter 6 Stills 01.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 6 Stills 02.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 6 Stills 03.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 6 Stills 04.jpg The Mandalorian Chapter 6 Stills 05.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter 6 Stills 06.jpg The Mandalorian Chapter Seven Stills 01.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter Seven Stills 02.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter Seven Stills 03.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter Seven Stills 04.jpeg The Mandalorian Chapter Seven Stills 05.jpeg The Mandalorian - Episode 8 Stills 01.jpeg The Mandalorian - Episode 8 Stills 02.jpeg The Mandalorian - Episode 8 Stills 03.jpeg The Mandalorian - Episode 8 Stills 04.jpeg The Mandalorian - Episode 8 Stills 05.jpeg The Mandalorian - Episode 8 Stills 06.jpeg The Mandalorian - Episode 8 Stills 07.jpeg The Child Fathead.png The-Mandalorian-Fathead.png de:The_Mandalorian Category:Disney+ Original Shows Category:Live Action Shows Category:Star Wars Shows